The present invention relates to air supply apparatus for pond fisheries, and relates more particularly to such an air supply apparatus which has a baffle assembly fastened to a cross bar on the framework thereof for detaining upward movement of air bubbles.
Various apparatus have been disclosed for use in pond fisheries for increasing the amount of air dissolved in water. These apparatus produce air bubbles in water so that oxygen can be dissolved in water. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional apparatus for this purpose. This apparatus is comprised of a motor 20 mounted on a frame floating in water, and a pair of vane wheels 10 coupled to two opposite ends of the motor shaft of the motor 20. When the motor 20 is started, the vane wheels 10 are rotated to induce air bubbles in water. Because the working area is limited to the surface area of the rearing pond (see FIG. 2), it cannot supply air to the bottom side of the rearing pond. FIG. 3 shows another apparatus for this purpose which comprised of a floating frame unit 40, and a submerged motor drive unit 30 mounted on the floating frame unit 40 at the bottom side. The motor drive unit 30 comprises a submerged motor 302, and a propeller 301 driven by the submerged motor 302 to agitate water. One drawback of this apparatus is that the submerged motor consumes much power supply during its operation, thereby rendering itself unable to be continuously operated 24 hours a day. Another drawback of this apparatus is that the propeller agitates water heavily, causing water animals not dare to stay near the apparatus.